Their dirty secrets
by agitosgirl
Summary: Naruto and Hinata had started dating after the war. Their inner lusts which have been bottled up get released in the most interesting, and mostly perverted ways as their relationship progresses. But shh! Don't tell anyone, little kids should not be made aware of how kinky the leaf's shy maiden and goofy knucklehead can get...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you so much for stopping by and reading my second story ever! I hope that you enjoy it! Also, I don't own Naruto, if I idid, Naruto and Hintata would be together. Naruhina FTW!1**

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMONS. LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMONS. IF YOU AREN'T INTO THAT KIND OF STUFF THEN PLEASE LEAVE NOW. PLEASE ALSO LEAVE IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING OFFEND YOU: **

**BDSM**

**DIRTY TALK/HARSH LANGUAGE**

**CLONES A.K.A GANGBANGS**

**...UMMM…I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE, SO IF YOU FIND ANY OF THESE ACTS OFFENSE OR GROSS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW, AND DO GO FLAMNG AND BITCHING, BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WARNED YOU.**

**Now please, for the rest of you, continue reading!**

Hinata lay in bed panting. Her cheeks were flushed in a mixture of excitement and shame. She wasn't supposed to be doing this, if she got caught…

Hinata shivered and a moan slipped passed her rosy lips at the pleasurable sensation. Her hand was in-between her legs, caressing her soaking wet flesh. She let her eyes flutter closed as she began to get lost in the sensation.

_" Naruto…" _ She moaned out in a breathless whisper. Her boyfriend of 2 years had gone out on a month long mission, so Hinata had been left all alone to satisfy her needs. There was only one problem.

She had been given strict orders to not touch herself in anyway until he got back, or else she would be punished.

Hinata had tried, she honestly did! It was just that, she needed him so much. She absolutely _craved_ him, and everything about him. From is charming personality, bright smile, his gorgeous azure eyes, his whisker marks, and even his love for ramen! But that's what got her here. She had begun thinking about him. She thought about his washboard chest and all the times she's ran her hands and tongue over it. His voice and eyes, always filled with such joy and child-like innocence, and how they turned piercing and demanding. His hands which were roughened by all the hours he spent training, and how they would roam her body, tweak her nipples, and spank her ass. And all those times he's made love to her, all the times he's fucked her, and all the times he's spooned and cuddled her.

She shivered again just thinking about it. Her fingers began to move quicker inside of her. Faster, and rougher, just like he would if he were here.

Her other hand reached up and begun pinching her nipples and twisting them as hard as possible. The amount of pain only caused her pleasure to skyrocket. She couldn't control herself anymore, and was thrusting even more wildly into her body. Her moans were getting louder.

"Naruto! Aaahh! Yes! Please, more! I need you so bad!"

Many people would be shocked and appalled by the Hyuuga's reaction, but she was too lost in the throes of passion to care. She was so lost, n fact, that she didn't even here the front door open, and the footstep to the bedroom pause outside the door…

"Na-na-NARUTO! OHH KAMI! NARUTOO!" Her back arched of the bed she came with a high pitched moan of her lover's name. She collapsed back on the bed, panting, her bones felt like jelly.

Her head fell back against the pillows; a light sheen of sweat covered her body. She was drifting between consciousness and the sweet oblivion of sleep.

_'Naruto_,' she thought as sleep began to take over,' _please come home soon.'_

"Well, well, well, what od we have here."

Her eyes shot open at the sound of the new voice. '_Uh oh.' _

She was in trouble.

**A/N: Alright, read and review please. I'm going to edit this chapter tomorrow, because it's so late now. And please check out my other story. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Umm… I didn't expect this story to get so many responses to the prologue. I guess you guys really are pervs ;D. Although I can't really exclude myself from that list. Anyway, onto the next chappie!**

Hinata was frozen like a dear in headlights as her gaze met the master of her heart. He was standing there, in his standard uniform. His Hokage robe was white, with red and oranges flames licking up his sides. He was wearing black pants, which were specially made for ninja's to fight in. His attire also included the standard Jonin vest.

And oh yea, He was also sporting an erection. HInata had kept her eyes there before slowly, hesitantly moving her gaze up in order to look him in the eyes.

And she nearly came on the spot.

His eyes seemed to pierce right through her. There were filled with a combination of absolute fury, and lust. It sent a wave of pleasure through her body, and a wave of fear. She knew what her man was capable of when he was mad, and right now, he was down right _pissed_.

They held eye contact for a few seconds, although to Hinata it seemed much longer. It was probably because her nerves were running wild throughout her entire body with anticipation and anxiety. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll be in the shower." With that, he walked off into the bathroom.

HInata could feel her heart beating against her ribcage. His voice, it was filled with so much barely concealed rage that it shook her to the core. She hadn't even realized that she had stopped breathing. She slowly exhaled in an attempt to calm herself down. She crawled off the bed and stood up as the shower started running. She began making the necessary preparations for what she was sure would come next.

You see, the voice also held a hidden meaning, one Hinata could find in a split second. The fact that she knew him so well is one of the reasons Naruto loved her so much. But she knew now was not a time where he would express his love. Well, not in a very gentle or painless way.

Hinata started to strip. Since the only thing she was wearing was one of Naruto's shirts and a pair of panties, it didn't take too long. Once she was done, she placed the clothes in the dirty hamper. Next she went to one of their draws and pilled out a regular looking scroll. She bit her thumb and opened the scroll and placed her blood dead center of said scroll. A pop was heard as a collar appeared; she placed the scroll back inside the draw and proceeded to place the collar around her neck.

The collar was completely black, tiny silver spikes circling it. There was a small red buckle that she used in order to put the collar on or to take it off. There were also the initials N.U.N in red on the front side of the collar. It's what marked her as his, and only his. And once this collar was put on, the roles would be set in place.

She knelt down next to the side of the bed once she had put the collar on. She kept her head down, listening intently to the sound of the shower, waiting for it to stop. She waited a full 10 minutes before the water came to a halt. Her mind had been plagued with thoughts of how her master was going to punish her.

She heard his footsteps become louder. There was a slight pause, and then the bathroom door opened. His footsteps were getting closer, but she still didn't look up. Her gaze would remain on the floor unless he instructed otherwise. She heard him walk by her and towards their very special wardrobe. She heard the rustling of clothes; she guessed that he was probably putting on a pair of leather black pants. Her breath hitched as she heard him make his way towards her. He sat down on the bed without saying a single word.

The silence was deafening.

"Oh, what's this? I just get home and not even a single hello?"

She didn't respond to him, she knew better than that. He was already pissed, there was no reason to anger him more.

"Oh! So you're not gonna say anything?" He snorted." At least you can follow _some_ orders correctly."

Hinata felt her heart drop down into her stomach at the amount of anger that was emphasized in the word. She had already felt guilty for breaking the rules he had laid out, but now she felt regretful .She was really going to be punished for this, and not in a food way.

"Now," he began, "what shall we do about your punishment?"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! You'll notice that I do that a lot. But I try and make up for it in relatively quick updates. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will apologaga for updating so late at night. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again tomorrow. Fingers crossed everyone. Please read and review, and check out my other story. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy shit! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Too make it up, I give you my very first lemon, and my longest chapter for this story yet! I hope you guys can appreciate that, even a little. I am working on giving you guys longer chapters. Anyway, I'd like to thank Naha Shite, Naruhinalover20, Yunghime, Arymed, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only, Sascha no Shugo, and Dreaded Rasengan for reviewing! You guys rock! On to the chapter!**

Hinata shivered at his tone o voice, she was frightened at the thought of what her punishment might be. She was usually good, and always followed her lovers' orders, so she wasn't used to getting any type of "serious" punishments. She usually receives the fun kind, the one with all the spanking, the ones both she and Naruto enjoyed. Based on his tone of voice and overall anger, that wasn't going to happen.

"Well? What do you think we should do about your punishment?" He repeated the question, in an attempt to bait her. Hinata wisely kept her mouth shut; she knew better then to respond without directly being told to do so.

"Speak pet, what should your punishment be? Your master gives you his permission to respond." His voice changed, it was deeper, more baritone and was filled with absolute authority. It gave her the chills, her master had come out to play.

She licked her lips before responding.

"I should be punished in anyway my master sees fit."

"Hmmm, very well then. Tell me, do you know why you're being punished? You may answer freely."

"Because I disobeyed your orders Master."

"And tell me, what order was it?"

"The order not to…masturbate until you returned Master."

"But you decided that you were too good to follow those orders, didn't you? I guess you don't need me to be your master than, if you're just going to do whatever you please." He responded nonchalantly.

Her head almost shot up in panic. She barely stopped herself from doing so; he hadn't given her permission to move.

"But then again, you wouldn't be here like this if you didn't want a master, right Hina? So, try your best to follow each and every instruction this night. I f you don't, well then I'll just take away your collar."

Hinata felt her breath hitch in her throat. He couldn't take away her collar, he just couldn't! She refused to let that happened, and silently vowed to be the best damn toy she could be for him.

"Get on your hands and knees Hina." She immediately did what she was told to do; absolutely no hesitation was spotted in her movements. Her head remained lowered.

"Good girl." He praised her. She could tell that he was being sarcastic.

There was a pop behind her, joined with a small breeze. He had summoned a shadow clone to help him out. She heard it get up and begin rummaging around for a bit, gathering items to further assist his creator in torturing her.

She heard it stop before returning to its place behind her. The anticipation and cool air were staring to give her goose bumps. She shivered, her master noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you cold? Well, here, let me warm you up."

He must've given the clone a signal because it was suddenly touching her. His hands roamed her body, starting with her shoulders. It moved it's hands down to her back; its touches barely seemed there. The hands slid down to her stomach. They rose up to her breasts. She held back a moan as it squeezed and pinched her nipples. He was tugging them, and at times twisting them, hard. She knew he was just trying to get a reaction out of her. She refused to give in.

The pair of hands traveled slowly, sensually down her stomach and grasped her thighs. A warm sensation spread across her being as he reached in-between her legs and flicked her clit. His fingertip lightly touched it, before pressing down on her special button more firmly, rubbing it in a slow circle.

Her core clenched as a wave of pleasure racked over her body. She had to clench her teeth, if she bit her lip he would notice.

Her eyes popped open wider as he spread apart her lower lips, her clenching wet hole was exposed to him. He didn't hesitate to shove his tongue inside of her and begin slurping up all that she had.

She understands now, what type of punishment this would be. She would be put on the verge of an orgasm over and over again until she was about to burst. She prayed in her heart that he would be kind enough to allow her to cum at some point during this night.

Her arms had started to shake, she could barely hold up her own weight. He had switched up what he was doing; now the clone was thrusting his fingers dip inside of her while he sucked on her clit. The sensations were running havoc on her body; she was having a hard time thinking about anything else besides him. Her body twitched as his tongue flicked back and forth on her special bean.

"Hina, look up." Her master ordered his voice deep and commanding.

Her head shot up at his voice. She barely stopped her moan from breaking through at his appearance.

His hair was matted down with sweat and water. His yes were filled with a deep craving gaze that nearly broke her. His bare chest was glistening; she wanted to lick the sweat off. Her craving only increased as her eyes traveled down from his stomach and to the V leading down into his crotch. Her eyes hooded and she became slightly dizzy at her experience. The clone had picked up the pace, bringing her to the edge, when he had suddenly stopped, leaving her breathless and in pain. It certainly didn't help matters when she found herself face-to-face with his member.

It jutted out proudly from a ruff of blonde hair. It was long and thick. There were veins running up and down his length. She noticed that his head was weeping some pre-come. She wanted to lick it, to taste it, to feel his salty goodness inside of her mouth.

He reached down, a dark and sensual smile on his face as he watched her. Grasping his manhood, he gave it a few good strokes, loving the way her eyes followed the gesture with a pained and hungry expression on her face. He gathered some pre-come on his fingers before presenting them to her. He brushed his liquid covered fingers against her lips before giving her a simple command.

"Open."

Her mouth opened slightly, just enough for him to stick his fingers in.

"Suck."

Her mouth immediately closed around his finger and she began sucking on it with great enthusiasm. Her eyes fluttered close as her tongue did it's best to lick up all of his essence. He shuddered at the feeling of her hot warm mouth on his fingers. He remembered how amazing it felt to have her mouth on his member, to have her drink up all he gave her as if it was her last meal. He decided to reenact that memory, well, memories to be honest. But first….

He started thrusting his fingers in and out of her mouth. Well she was distracted he gave the clone another signal, this was still a punishment for her after all. And although he hated punishing his Hina, it had to be done.

Hinata was in slight bliss right now. She had always loved the taste of him. It was one of saltiness, musk, and something else that was purely Naruto. Her eyes nearly popped open when she felt something enter her from behind. It felt slightly cold, it was hard and smooth ad almost filled her up like her master did. Once it was all the way in, it started to vibrate. It was an extremely unwelcomed feeling.

Now, don't get her wrong, she considered it to be very pleasurable, but she disliked the feeling on anything inside of her that wasn't purely Naruto or his clone. If it wasn't him, the feeling just wouldn't be the same. She shifted her attention back on him as he spoke.

"Hina, come closer, I have a gift for you." He was grasping his rod and smirking wickedly as he said this. It wasn't very hard to guess what her present was.

She crawled forward until she was centimeters away from his staff before stopping and waiting for orders.

"Tell me Hina, are you sorry for what you did?" He questioned, his voice taking on a more playful tone.

She nodded her head eagerly, she would've screamed "yes" at the top of her lungs, but she hadn't been given permission to respond verbally.

"Well then, you better start sucking sweet y if you want to gain my forgiveness." He purred out in a lust drenched voice.

She immediately set forward on her task. Her tongue carefully traced a vein from the bottom of the shaft to the weeping tip. She repeated this action multiple times, savoring his taste; she had missed it dearly while he had been away. Her tongue followed a trail of his liquid, all the way back up to his tip. She flicked her tongue back and forth on his head, gathering up and swallowing all of his pre cum. It wasn't as good at his come, but she still enjoyed the taste of it.

She inserted the head into he mouth, sucking on him gently, she felt the urge to smirk when she heard ha hiss escape from between his lips. Her mini victory didn't last long because the clone was now moving the vibrator in and out of her in a slow and deliberate manner. A mix of pleasure and discomfort was building in her gut. Kami, she could only just tolerate masturbating, and she only does that ion rare occasions. Either for his entertainment, or for when she was in the mood and he wasn't around.

His fingers tangled in her hair as she took more of him in her warm, wet, cavern. He tilted his head back as a groan escaped his lips. He missed this, he really did. He made eye contact with the clone and nodded his head. The clone gave a slight nod back and started counting down from at the same time as his creator. When they both reached zero two things occurred simultaneously"

1: The clone started thrusting the vibrating piece of plastic harder and much more violently inside of Hinata.

2: The original firmly grasped her hair and forced her head down until her chin touched his balls. His groan echoed off the walls as a result of this.

Hinata almost chocked on his rod at the sudden double rough intrusions upon her being. Thankfully, she had a lot of experience with her masters' impressive length. It also helped that she had no gag reflex.

This was a moment of great personal satisfaction and of personal hell for the young Hyuuga. She was so close to her orgasm that it hurt. And she had always gotten personal gratification when giving Naruto head. So with the vibrator and him abusing her mouth-not that she minded- she was in semi-bliss, and she hated it.

Her master was going to town on her mouth; he would push her head down at the same time he thrust his hips up. There was absolutely no mercy in his actions, and she had to do her absolute best to keep up with his frantic thrust.

"Ung! Aaah! Fuck Hina, I'm cummi-Oh!" He grunted as he headed towards his climax.

His body suddenly became rigged, and he pressed her face tightly against his crotch and held it there. Long groan and the sudden rush of liquid signified his release. She swallowed as much as she could; the taste and texture of his seen had her one final push from and orgasm. She closed her eyes and waited to fall of the edge when it was gone. The pleasurable (but unwanted) intrusion was gone. She shuddered in displeasure, she really wanted to scream, to shout out to the world how pissed she was. But alas, she was not given the permission to do so. The steady flow of semen trickled to a stop, her master sighed in pleasure before releasing her head.

"Well done my cute little pet," he praised," if there's one thing I love about you, it's your filthy little mouth; always so eager to lap up my cum."

She blushed slightly as she peered up at him. Even though Naruto had been talking to her like this before they started role playing, it still flustered her.

"Now, get on the bed, I'm not done with you just yet." He ordered her.

She swiftly got up, relieved to have that…that _thing_ out of her sacred chamber. She crawled on to the bed, she was uncertain of what position to take when he answered her unspoken question.

"On your hands and knees."

She placed herself accordingly, her hands clutching the pillow near the headboard. The bed moved as he placed himself on his knees behind her. She could feel his re-hardened member poking at her entrance. He teased her by continuously pushing the head in, and then pulling it back out. He made sure to go a little deeper each time.

She was dying, she wanted, no _needed_ him to be inside of her. To fill her up and pound her into submission and over again until she reached her peak.

"Now Hina, my precious pet, I honestly hope you don't think that we're done with your punishment." He tried to comment nonchalantly, but his voice was strained; this was affecting him just as much as it was her.

"Because you've been an extremely naughty **_girl._**" His voice had lost all humor at this point.

"And I want you to apologize, **_now!" _**His tone was extremely cold, it actually stroke fear into her heart. She attempted to stutter out an apology.

"I'm sorr- EEP!" She yelped as a hard demonic chakra filled hand landed hard on her left ass-cheek.

"What's that? I didn't quite catch what you said." His tone was kept flinchingly cold.

"I said I'm sorr- AAAHH!" She felt even more intense pain when his other hand came down on her right ass cheek even harder. A few tears left her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I heard you that time."

This vicious cycle repeated itself over and over again until she was left sobbing.

A hand came down hard on her very bruised ass once more.

"One more time my little pet. Apologize!" He barked out at her.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so (hiccup) s-s-sorry!" She sobbed out. She didn't know how much more of this she could handle. She could feel the heat radiating from her ass. It burned her like one of the hottest fires straight form hell. But at the same time it felt so incredibly _wonderful! _The combined mixture of him being so rough and the pain of her spanking left her breathless. The moisture in-between her legs were dripping down her thighs. To top it off, he never ceased his slight thrusting movement, in fact it had increased. She knew spanking her always excited him; it was his favorite form of punishment.

"That's a good little slut. It wasn't that hard, now was it?" He cooed at her. He softly caressed her throbbing ass. She sighed softly to herself as the pain began to fade away. She thanked Kami above for giving her the patience to sit down and teach him the basics to the mystical palm technique.

He only healed her enough so it didn't feel like there was currently lava on her ass, but it still stung.

"Now," he grabbed her hips tightly in his hands," since you've been so good this entire evening, you get a nice little reward."

He thrust hard into her, and immediately began pounding away at her poor abused body. She nearly tore off her lip when she bit it in an attempt to stifle her moans. He reached foreword and gripped a fistful of her hair and tanked hard.

"Up!" He ground out, his voice deep and husky. She followed orders and lifted her lower body up, following the pull on her hair until her back was pressed up against his chest. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as this caused an undeniable sense of pleasure to explode from deep inside her loins. She was trying her damnedest not to make a noise.

"It's okay my little slut, scream as much as you want to. I want the whole world to know who you belong to." He panted out harshly in her ear. She followed orders like a good little pet.

"AAAHH! M-M-MASTER! Y-Y-YOUR GOING IN SO DEEP! AAAHH!" She creamed out without a care. The entire house had sound proof seals that they could activate at will.

He felt so hot inside of her, burning her with an intense passion that made the entire room spin. He was entering her so deep, touching places that caused her to black out for a second. She was approaching her climax at an alarming rate.

His right hand detangled from her hair and traveled down to their joining place. He easily found her clit and started pinching roughly, urging her to come.

"Come on my pet, just let it all go!"

And she did. White spots blinded her as she was taken to a place of an ultimate amount of bliss. Another mini orgasm rocked her as she felt him release a few thrust later.

They both collapsed on the bed, both of them extremely exhausted from their activities. Naruto had fallen on top of her, so her rolled unto his back and pulled her closer to him. Hinata also rolled onto her back and placed her hand on top of his chest. They both lied there, completely worn out from the little sex marathon. It was finally Naruto who broke the silence.

"So, how's your ass? I didn't spank you too hard, did I?" He questioned, peeking at her form the corners of his eyes.

She wiggled her hips; there was a slight sting of pain that accompanied that action.

"No, it's fine. You were wonderful." She replied back. He hummed in response.

"So, what made you decide to break the rules? You're usually so obedient."

She huffed.

"Well, maybe I wanted to get punished."

He sent her a disbelieving look, he wasn't buying it.

'Okay, fine. Well…" A bit of red dusted her cheeks." I was just so lonely here without you…" Well, it was the half truth.

"Oh really? When I was headed back home from that mission, you were the only thing on my mind. I just wanted to get home as quickly as possible and ravage you. But not once did I masturbate, and since you have better self control then I do, there ha to be more to this story. So spill."

She took a deep breath before answering shyly. "Well, I found some of our…old _videos." _She whispered the word as if it were diseased. A chuckle from her beau certainly didn't make her feel better. She pouted up at him "It's not funny!"

This only served to make him chuckle louder.

"Oh yes it is. I understand perfectly now. Little Hinata was home all by herself, missing her strong and devilishly handsome boyfriend. So she decided t pop in a movie but got one of our little homemade pornos instead." His smile turned more perverted.

"Tell me Hinata, which one did you watch? Oh wait no! How many did you watch?" Naruto really had no tact.

She blushed harder before burying her face into his chest.

"You're so perverted Naruto!" She managed to say, although ti was muffled.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me, right?"

She shook her head no, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked up at him and peered deeply into his eyes.

"It's just one of the reasons why I love you."

He gave her a sincere smile, one that wasn't as big as his usual ones, but it still managed to warm her heart. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss; it was short, but electrifying.

"I love you too." He whispered as they pulled away.

They both lied back down and got comfortable. They patiently waited fro sleep to overcome them.

"Oh yeah, Naruto?"

"Hmmm…?"

"The next time I get to be Dom, you're inn sooo much trouble."

**A/N: And that it people! Is this the end of the story? Hell no! I have a whole thing planned for these two wacky kids in love! I hope you liked it, and remember to please read and review! Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to my story! I hope each and every single one of you had an amazing holiday! Thank you so much for taking the time to read another chapter of my story! I would like to thank crashriot, Naruhinalover20, Guest, Raja-Ulat, YungHime, C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, and Ayrmed.**

**Crashiot- Thank you, I tried my very best on the role playing.**

**Naruhinalover20- Hopefully I updated fast enough for you.**

**Guest- Thank you. It's fun to end on a funny note.**

**Raja-Ulat- I don't know, why don't you read and find out?**

**YungHime- Thank you I really tried.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only- Lol. That would be very traumatizing for a kid.**

**Ayrmed- You're going to be even more shocked with the upcoming chapters for this story. So hold on for the ride.**

**Anyway, that was all the reviews. Thank you once again for taking the time to review my story! Now, unto the chapter.**

**_A years and 6 months earlier is where our story officially starts. _**

It was a usual day in the Hidden Leaf village. The children were running along playing games with each other, and the adults were happily chatting over tea/sake. The sun was shining down on the village heating it enough so it would be warm, but it wasn't burning. It was a relatively peaceful day, and almost all turmoil within the village had been resolved. All except one.

Ichiraku's ramen shop was having a slow business day. But neither the cook nor his daughter minded, they were usually always bustling with customers so it was nice to take a break. Ayame was humming as she wiped down another table in the shop. It was such a slow day that she had plenty of time to clean each and every table before a customer came.

"Ayame! "

The young women turned her head to the side. A woman stood there, she was just a few years younger than Ayame. She had long, flowing midnight blue hair that stopped at the center of her back. She also had a polite smile on her face, despite her eyes revealing her to be the member of a very elite and stuck up clan. It was a woman Ayame knew all too well.

"Hello Hinata! Is there something that I could help you with?" She inquired politely.

A light blush spread across the other woman's face. She brought a fist up to her lips. It was a habit she did whenever she was nervous of concerned.

"Oh! Umm, well, have you seen Naruto anywhere?" Hinata asked the women quietly.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't seen him for a few days…" A frown stretched across Ayame face. She normally saw her and the blonde every few days. They might not eat there everyday, but they still waved 'hello' in passing. She really hoped they hadn't gotten into a fought.

A disappointed look made its way unto Hinatas' features.

"Oh. I see…" Her voice trailed off sadly.

"Is everything okay Hinata? Did you two get into a fight? If you did I'm here to talk." Ayame offered.

Hinata waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no! It's nothing like that! It's just…." Her voice trailed off once again. A darker blush painted over her features.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at her friend. It was obvious that whatever happened had to be serious for Naruto to be avoiding his girlfriend. But it was also embarrassing for Hinata to be blushing like this.

"Thank you for your help Ayame. I'll continue my search for him somewhere else." Hinata thanked her and turned and left.

"Bye Hinata, my door is open!" Ayame called out to the retreating figure.

"Thanks!" Hinata responded softly while turning around. She back turned around and continued her search for her missing boyfriend.

Ayame watched her disappear through the crowd. She hoped everything was alright. She thought that Naruto and Hinata made a cute couple; it would upset her if they were to break up. She sighed softly before resuming her job. She would find out what happened from Hinata later. She was sure of it.

_ Naruto, where in the world could you be?' _Hinata thought worriedly, biting her lip. She asked a multitude of people where her boyfriend was. The either hadn't seen him, or they did but he was gone by the time she got there. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in 3 weeks. She thought he would've gotten over what had happened, but apparently not. He had even taken a week long mission just to avoid her! It was absolutely ridiculous. The only reason she hadn't resorted to asking people for help is because she didn't others sticking their nose in their business. This was an issue they had to resolve together.

Hinata stood on top of the Hokage monument. She got a very clear view of the entire village from here. She activated her byakugan and resumed her search. She used her byakugan multiple times before, but he would be close enough to sense her. He would then proceed to make multiple copies of himself and spread them out, making it even more difficult for her to locate him. It was extremely frustrating. She hoped that he wouldn't be able to pick up her chakra from where she was standing.

Her veins bulged as she attempted to spot her beau.

_'He's not at the grocery store. He's not getting ramen. Is that him at the bakery? No, that's someone else, darn. Wait a minute, is that him?'_

Excitement bubbled inside of her. She could see her boyfriend! He was unlocking the door to his apartment, and was completely oblivious to her watching him. He held some groceries in his hand; he had done some shopping while he was out avoiding her. She was going to catch him this time! She just had to.

She carefully focused her chakra. She had been practicing the distance she could travel with her body flicker technique; in three tries she could cover the distance from here to his apartment. She deactivated her byakugan, so it wouldn't make her presence too obvious.

She took a deep breath and prayed to Kami that this would work. She didn't want to spend another day searching for him. '_Here I go.'_

Seconds later she stood at the roof of his apartment complex. There was no time for her to stand there and celebrate, she had no idea on whether or not he sensed her chakra and had left. She carefully fell onto his balcony without making a single noise. She pulled some pins from her hair and proceeded to pick the lock. She carefully stepped into the bedroom. She silently shut the balcony door behind her and locked it. She strained her ears, listening for a sound.

She could hear Naruto humming. Her heart leapt up in joy! He hadn't heard her! He didn't know that she was in his apartment! She tread carefully out of the bedroom. From what she could hear, Naruto was in the living room.

She spotted him in front of the couch, placing a bowl onto the small table. From what she could tell, it was a bowl filled with ramen. She snuck up behind him as quickly as she could. She heard a whistle signaling that the tea was finished. Naruto stood back up and turned around.

His eyes laid on her and he shrieked, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"H-Hinata! H-hey! How ya been?" He questioned her nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto," she folded her arms in front of her chest." We need to talk."

He sat next to her on the couch, looking everywhere but her. There was a steaming cup of green tea in front of both of them. Neither of them had taken a sip. Even Narutos' ramen was left untouched.

He was fiddling with his thumbs, a nervous habit he picked up from her. He knew that this talk was coming, but he hoped that he could've delayed it a while longer.

"Naruto." Her voice held a much kinder tone to it. She knew that this was going to be difficult for him. It was challenging for her too.

"About what happened-"

"Please don't break up with me!" He blurted out without thinking.

"W-what? Break up with you?" Hinata was taken aback. Did he honestly think she was going to break up with him for that?

"Yeah! I mean no! Please don't break up with me Hinata! Please! I know that I could do better! That was just an off day for me! Not that I've done that before or anything it's just that…" Hinata lost focus as he continued to ramble on and on.

Hinata was absolutely elated! He was avoiding her because he was embarrassed! She feared that he had been avoiding her because _he_ wanted to break up. She felt silly for thinking that way, since he had more to fear than she did.

You see, the two had started a close friendship after the war. He explained that even though he didn't love her, he was willing to get to know her. They extremely enjoyed each others company. Her quiet and reserved nature balanced out his loud and rambunctious one. An entire year later, he asked her to be his official girlfriend.

Four months into their relationship, they brought it to the next level. They decided to have sex. It was a mutual decision, they may not have been officially in a relationship for that long, but people had started labeling them as boyfriend and girlfriend long before they actually started going out, and they never denied it. That's when the problem arose.

Everything had been going well, they had a romantic dinner. There was a candle light, violin playing in the background, and it was the most reserved restaurant in the leaf. Being a war hero had its perks. After the amazingly romantic dinner, they had taken a stroll through the park and reminisced together. They talked about back when they were still genin, and how much things had changed since then.

Finally, they had made it back to the apartment. Butterflies had fluttered around in their stomachs, both were still virgins. It started out simple enough, kisses and light touches. Then they started stripping off clothes. She had been a little self conscious at first. He got rid of her doubts with praises of how stunning she was, and how lucky he was to have her. Things got really heated after that. He was very careful about entering her, his time with Jiraiya had taught him about hymens and how much they hurt when they break.

He started thrusting and both of them had been in absolute bliss. He had been steadily bringing them closer and closer to orgasm, picking up the pace but remembering to be gentle. She called out his name in sheer ecstasy of the moment. It had been full of sheer pleasure and passion rolled into one; it was more alluring than a sirens call. That's when _it _had happened.

Naruto Uzumaki, the stamina freak of the Hidden leaf village, had gone off prematurely.

He had already been close the minute he entered her. But when she had called out his name like that, he had let go and came deep inside of her. Once he had finished, he passed out, completely wiped out from the experience. After all, a virgin was still a virgin no matter how much chakra they had. Hinata was left feeling not only shocked, but sexually frustrated. She rolled him off her; his weight had been making it hard for her to breath. His arm came back and wrapped itself around her, his head nuzzling her neck in his sleep. She sighed before settling into a restless sleep.

The next morning when he awoke and realized what he had done, he was down right mortified! Never before had he felt that extreme amount of shame and embarrassment. He had been absolutely petrified at the thought of facing her. So, he took a quick shower and hurriedly got dressed before making a clone and leaving the house. He made sure to stay silent; he really didn't want to wake her.

When Hinata awoke it took her a minute to recall exactly where she was and what happened the night before. She noticed she was alone in a bed and went to find Naruto, she knew him well enough to know that the night before was a blow to his pride. And that was putting it lightly. When she had finally managed to crawl out of bed, she began her search for him. Unfortunately, she found his clone instead. The clone hurriedly explained that his creator had gone to a team meeting before immediately dispelling of itself.

At the time, Hinata hadn't made a big deal about him leaving without telling her. She understood that he might need sometime to nurse his pride before seeing her. What she hadn't known was that it would be weeks before she had any contact with her boyfriend.

Long story short, their first time together was a disaster.

But back to the matter at hand.

Hinata shook her head out of her thoughts and refocused on what her boyfriend was saying.

"….and I know that there are some guys that _could_ last longer, but they wouldn't treat you like I would! Those guys are complete jerks, they always just talk about themselves, and how awesome they are and how many girls they've banged! I bet they're not even as good as they claim they are! Plus they wouldn't have been as gentle as I was and I promise to try harder next time that is, if you still want to sleep with me. I completely understand if you never want to sleep with me again. It's totally cool with me if-"

Naruto was shushed by his girlfriend when she placed her finger over his lips.

"Shh Naruto, it' okay." She reassured him. Naruto was surprised.

"Mit mis?" Naruto meant to ask "It is?" But her finger was still covering his lips, muffling his voice.

Hinata removed her finger and gently grabbed his hands. She gave a smile that warmed his heart.

"Yes, it is. There is nothing for you to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong." She started.

Naruto burst out from his place on the couch. He seemed visibly shaking from what she told him.

"Didn't do anything wrong!" He paced back and forth angrily." How can you even say that! Not only did I make a complete ass of myself, but I also ruined both of our first time! I completely fucked up, and you're telling me that's it's okay?" He raved vehemently.

Hinata stood and placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Naruto, you really have nothing to be sorry for. It happens all the time to other men, it's natural." She explained to him.

He stopped and sighed sadly," Yeah but-"His eyes widened and he stood up completely straight, his body was rigid. He whirled around to face her. "How the hell do you know that it happens to other men?!"

"I umm..." Hinata blushed and looked down; she was hesitant to tell him, it would only make the situation worse. She let out an 'eep' as he gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Come on! Tell me Hina! Have you been sleeping around with other men while I was, um…Strategically saving our relationship by avoiding you!?" He interrogated her.

"Umm…I-"She was interrupted by her melodramatic boyfriend.

"That's it, isn't it? That's why you told me it was okay! It's because you found someone else better than me!"

"No I-"

His dropped from her shoulders and moved to wrap around her waist in a tight hug.

"Oh Hina!" He wailed with grief. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll do better next time, I promise! We shouldn't let an incident like this tear us apart! We haven't been together long but I know we belong together! Just give us one last chan-mmph!" Naruto was silenced with a kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes and responded back to the kiss. Hinata pulled away before it could get heated.

"Naruto," Hinata began, stroking his cheek at the same time," I have not had sex with anyone besides you. And I know that it's a common problem for men because Ino told me. So there's nothing to worry about, okay?" She smiled up at him, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Heh, I guess I sorta overreacted, right?"

Hinata giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Right, only a little. But wait," the smile faded from

Naruto's lips. "Why were you talking to Ino about men…Umm…'letting off early'?"

"I-"

"How did that conversation even come up?!"

"It's-"

"Did you tell her about what happened!?"

"I-"

"NOOOO!" Naruto dropped to his knees and gripped his hair tightly. "If Ino knows then the rest of the village is going to know too! I'm going to have to pack my bags and move to Sand! I'll have to dye my hair and wear makeup so no one will recognize me! Do you think Kankuro will let me borrow his? If he doesn't I'll be the laughing stock of the entire elemental nations!"

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled. Well, it was sort of just raising her voice. Hinata never really yells…"Please

Naruto, just listen to me."

Naruto nodded, slightly taken off guard at her yelling.

"I didn't tell Ino about our first night together, I haven't told anyone. It was our special bonding moment and I'm not going to ruin that by letting others know. Second of all, Ino was discussing that with me and the other girls long before our bonding. Ino was talking to the other girls about the most embarrassing thing to happen to a guy during…umm..'_sex_' when that came up. So don't worry about it. And please stop freaking out, ok?" Hinata really didn't want to deal with her boyfriends panicked rants again.

Naruto nodded before moving to sit on the couch. Hinata took her place next to him.

Although the young fox container felt relieved that their relationship wasn't ending, and he didn't have to worry about anyone else finding out about their predicament, he was conflicted with what to do next.

The only reason he was here in the first place was because Ayame had lied and told him that Hinata had gone out to a mission and wouldn't return for the next two weeks. He was concerned for her safety, but at the same time he was glad for her departure. It gave him some time to relax and not have to look over his shoulder in an attempt to avoid her. Imagine his surprise when she popped up right behind him.

That's when he knew their game of hide and seek was over.

Honestly, Naruto was just scared. He had grown extremely attached to Hinata over the course of the years. It would just kill him if she decided to break up with her. So, he planned to come up with a surprise for her so awesome, so amazing, and just SO incredible, that she would stay with him. That plan was out the window now. But he was happy she still wanted to be with him, despite his huge fuck up.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" He asked, directing his gaze at her. She looked up at him, extremely confused.

"What are you talking about? What are we going to do about what?" She questioned back.

"Well, I mean, how am I going to-um, please you, if I keep letting out early?" There a blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure why he was questioning her about this, she was mega shy, and probably didn't know the first thing about stuff like this...

"Ummm, well, I-I d-do have a-an i-idea…" She uttered quietly, casting her gaze down in order to avoid eye contact.

"Really?" He perked up in interest. "What type of idea did you have in mind?"

"W-well…" She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. It must have been some idea if it caused her to stutter like that. She hasn't done that in awhile.

"It's just…I-I no h-had a m-magazine containing s-some stuff a-about c-couples w-who h-have t-trouble in the b-bedroom." She managed to stutter out nervously.

"Go on." He urged her.

"Well, I n-never r-really r-read it, b-but I-I know what it l-looks like. M-maybe I-I could t-transform i-into s-someone, b-buy the m-magazine, and then l-look over it f-for some advice."She finished nervously.

"Hmmm…." Naruto hummed thoughtfully. The plan did have some merit in it, it could be worth a shot."Sure, that sounds like a great idea!"

Hinata smiled shyly in response. Kami, Naruto loved her smiles. They were the best. Suddenly, Hinatas' eyes widened.

"Oh no! The sun is setting, it must be late! I have to go now Naruto." She scrambled off the couch." I'll s-see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, bye!" He replied. She bent over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Naruto!" She said before closing the door and hurrying on her way.

Naruto sighed, tomorrow was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

He reached over and grabbed his chopsticks and prepared to eat his ramen. He had a feeling he was going to need the energy.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter! I hope to see you all in the next one! Please leave a review and check out my other stories! I hope you all have a wonderful day! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my readers and welcome to the 5th chapter of my story! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter. Those people are, theacer250, SilentSmabo88, Annrob22, Batros940, YungHime, Dragon Man 180, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Yakame Seika of the Wind, saltyuchiha, SklarUnih, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, JOHNXgambit, Naruhinalover20, Ayrmed, and crashriot.**

**theacer- I always imagined Naruto and Hinata having a fluffy relationship.**

**SilentSambo88- All my stories are different. I just hope they're different in a good way.**

**Annrob22- Thank you, I hope you continue to find my story interesting.**

**Batros940- No, I set the order of the chapters for my own reasons.**

**YungHime- I always think that Naruto is precious. He is just too cute!**

**Dragon Man 180- The sexy jutsu will come at a later date.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night- Thank you.**

**Yakame Seika of the Wind- I won't make any promises, but I will definitely try harder to get my **

**chapters out quicker.**

**saltyuchiha- ...Did you forget to read the very first line of the chapter? Is that why that didn't make any sense to you?**

**SkylarUnih- Thank you!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- How would I go about making the sex cuter? If you have any advice, I am willing to listen. **

**JOHNXgambit- My friend also died from laughter when he read that chapter.**

**Naruhinalover20- Sweating the little things is something I imagine Naruto doing often. He is sort of a spazz, but in an adorable way.**

**Ayrmed- This magazine will be..."special".**

**crashriot- I am glad you got a chuckle out of the chapter. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I also keep forgetting to do this; I would like to thank my 2 friends for assisting me in writing this chapter! They have started editing my work recently, and I am very grateful thanks, you two rock!**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

Naruto paced around his apartment anxiously. Hinata would be coming back soon with the magazine. He had been given time to ponder what the magazine might have inside. He was concerned that the only advice it would give to Hinata was for her to break up with him.

That thought frightened him out of his mind.

Although Hinata had done her best to convince him that she would never even consider ending their relationship, Naruto was still worried. He's heard the other guys brag about their first times, and they didn't…..'Let loose' early. They were just fine. This meant that there was obviously something wrong with him.

What if he was just born a terrible lover? What if he could never pleasure Hinata the way she deserved? What if she realizes this and leaves him? What is she leaves his life forever? What if she stops speaking to him entirely?

Those questions left Naruto feeling a bit numb.

Although the two had only been dating a short while, Naruto has grown quite attached to her. They'd been through so much together. There was the war, the harrowing missions together after the war, and the mourning of close friends and family. If Hinata hadn't been by Naruto's side through all of this, he was sure he wouldn't have made it.

She had been so sweet, always taking the time to check up on him to ensure that he was okay. She would bring him home cooked meals that they would eat together. She was so patient too; she never called him an idiot whenever he asked questions. She always listened to his stories, and giggled when he was overdramatic. She comforted him during his times of sorrow and never made him feel like less of a man when he cried.

She was truly a girl after his own heart. He didn't think he could go on if they broke up…

The sound of the front door opening dragged Naruto from his thoughts.

Hinata walked in and shut the door behind her in a hurry. She quickly locked it and pressed her back up against the wall. The magazine was there, she was holding it against her chest.

"Hinata! There you are! Are you okay?" Naruto asked in concern.

Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting heavily. Her hair was in slight disarray and her demeanor was extremely tensed and worried.

She nodded her head at his question. "Don't…worry….just …give…..me….a…second." She panted.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door. When the red that stained her cheeks disappeared, and her breathing went back to normal, she finally moved away from the door.

She moved to the couch and plopped herself down. Naruto placed himself next to her.

He laid a comforting hand on her back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned her. She still seemed a little tense.

She nodded her head. "Yes. I'm fine don't worry. It's that….I was almost caught…" She informed him.

Naruto's eyes widened comically. "What!? By who!?"

"By Ino and Sakura. They almost saw through my genjutsu. So I paid for the magazine and left as quickly as possible before they could start asking questions." She recounted softly to him.

Naruto sighed in relief. He would have died of complete embarrassment if those two had found out why Hinata was purchasing the magazine.

"Well that's good. I guess we should read this thing, right?" Naruto asked nervously. He was still apprehensive on reading this thing.

"Right." Hinata opened the magazine. Her hands were shaking slightly.

There was a Table of Contents. It stated that Sexual Advice/Tips were on page 43. Hinata quickly flipped to the page where they both read what was on there together.

**_Hello! Welcome to the newest issue of the hottest magazine of the Elemental Nations! In this section, we will be giving advice to you poor ladies who can't seem to find the right man to bring them to an amazing finish? Is he more lost in that area than little red riding hood in the Land of Oz?_**

**_Well, look no further! If you follow these few tips, your sex life will make all your friends green with envy and blue with sexual frustration! _**

**_Step 1: Start a journal!_**

**_What most couples lack in their relationship is communication. This is especially true in the bedroom. Most couples lack the ability to express their sexual wants and desires because they fear ridicule and disgust from their partners. This leads to a very awkward wall of tension being built around the two people and the relationship slowly starts to deteriorate._**

**_That's why we recommend a sexual journal between the two of you! Both of you get separate notebooks and write your deepest, innermost desires and a brief explanation on why you want it to be fulfilled. The other person should read their partners "diary" at a time when their lover isn't home, or can't see them read it. It causes the other person less stress if they don't know exactly when and where their innermost perversions are being read. The partner should write in small notes on what they find most disturbing, or the one that they're the most hesitant to try, giving the other person a brief description on how they feel and why._**

**_The couple should be constantly reading and writing in these notebooks. At least a few of these fantasies should be carried out, and another few should be discussed face-to-face between the two lovers. It should help both of them open up in the bedroom._**

**_HEADS UP!: If you haven't noticed already, the other steps have been blacked out. Don't worry, that's just some easily removable tape covering the words. But, we advise you not take it off until you have completed step 2 . And, the only tape you should take off should be for step 3, and then so on and so forth. You can choose to ignore this, but it's best of you don't. We put the tape there to ensure that you aren't overwhelmed by each step to a perfect sexual bond. So please, take this one step at a time._**

**_Step 2: Watch and Learn._**

**_We advise you both to watch the other person and learn what brings them to orgasm. Yes, we mean you must watch them masturbate. Now, we know that some of you shy ones out there must be positively mortified at the thought of this. But, this really is the best solution. Many guys and girls alike jump into sex without really taking the time to explore and learn about their partner's body. They just go with whatever knowledge they've either gathered from the media, or from their previous experience with other people._**

**_The problem with that method is that people are very different. Every individual has a different button that they like to be pressed more than others. So, the best solution is to carefully watch and observe (with your partner's consent) how they like to pleasure themselves. Be sure to pay extra close attention on how much pressure they put on certain places. Be sure to watch out for their extra sensitive area; the places that get them to cry out the most._**

**_Once one partner is finished, the other should give it a whirl. It is crucial for both people to watch and learn. Once you've completed this step, be sure to move on to step 3. Good luck!_**

Naruto and Hinata sat in awkward silence after reading the advice given. It sounded extraordinarily embarrassing for them both.

Naruto coughed into his hand. "S-so…."

He really didn't know what to say. Although the thought of watching girlfriend lying there, hot and naked, covered in her own sweat as she massaged her pink flesh….

Naruto blushed. He tugged on the color of his jacket; it was suddenly burning in this room. Perhaps he should open a window or something.

"U-uhmm…." Hinata was lost on what to do. She really wanted fix their relationship, and help Naruto build up more of a tolerance, but still…

Hinata didn't think she could perform this without passing out in the process. The thought of Naruto watching her as she touched herself, and then her doing the same with him. Hinata felt dizzy just imagining it!

But, if it would actually help their relationship…..

"If you don't want-"

"I-I think we should do it."

They both looked up at one another. Naruto was quite surprised. He was interested, but he didn't want to bring Hinata out of her comfort zone.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to. I'm sure we can find some other way…" Naruto asked. He really didn't want to push her.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, it's fine. I-I w-want t-to try th-this..."

Naruto tugged on his collar again. "O-okay. Sh-should we start now, or….?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She flushed an even darker shade of red. "Now?! No! I- mean….Can't w-we wait until t-tonight?"

Naruto swallowed thickly. "Yeah! Of course we can wait. So, what do you wanna do until then?"

Hinata averted her gaze. "Umm…I-I was thinking of going to the c-compound t-to…p-prepare myself."

Naruto wanted to hit himself. Of course Hinata needed some alone time to mentally prepare herself for this. Come to think of it, he probably needs some alone time too.

"Of course. So, I will see you around….9?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Y-yes."

They both stood. "I-is it a-alright i-if I leave th-this h-here?" Hinata asked, referring to the magazine.

"Sure, it's totally fine." Naruto replied.

The couple shared a chaste kiss before Hinata left. Naruto plopped down on his couch and covered his face with his hands. He was in for a long day.

We find our two favorite ninjas inside of Naruto's room. Hinata was perched on the edge of the bed while Naruto was leaning against the wall next to the door. Hinata was dressed in a lavender silk robe that she brought over from home. The minute she arrived she rushed into the bathroom to change.

Naruto was wearing a black mesh shirt that stretched over his rippling muscles. He was also sporting a pair of black sweatpants.

They were both nervously waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"I-I guess I-I sh-should st-start." Hinata broke the silence

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-yeah. "He croaked out.

He watched in rapt attention as Hinata untied the robe. She slowly slipped it off her shoulders. Naruto felt as if he were watching an erotic strip tease. Hinata kept her eyes glued to the floor as

she slipped the robe down to her waist, exposing her chest to his hungry gaze.

In his opinion, her breasts were perfect. They were large, one of the biggest set in the village. She had cute, tight little nipples that hardened under his gaze. Her areolas surrounding her pink pebbles were a slightly lighter shade of pink. Her breasts were pale, and they seemed to glow in the dark room. He knew from experience how soft and warm they were. It was like holding two pillows with his hand. They were absolute heaven.

Hinata slipped the robe down the rest of her body, exposing more of her enchanting body to him. She allowed the robe to drop to the floor in a heap. She placed one hand after the other on top of the bed. She scooted her body so she was on the center of the bed.

Naruto allowed his eyes to wander from her shapely pale legs, up to her thighs. She kept her legs closed tightly, prohibiting him from seeing her delicate pink flesh. Naruto resisted the urge to whine, he knew she was already hesitant on this whole thing, and she was probably doing it to help him feel better. He was going to let her set the pace.

Hinata took a deep shuddering breath, her breasts jiggled at the movement. She knew it was time to start. She couldn't delay this anymore than she already has. She just had the jitters.

'_Come on Hinata! You've done this before; just imagine that Naruto isn't here!'_

She brought a hand up to her stomach. It traveled up her stomach and toward her breasts. She closed her eyes as her index finger and thumb very gently pinch her nipple. She gasped slightly at the feeling. She pinched her nipple even harder, twisting it some. A breathless moan escaped her lips. She could feel Naruto's eyes burning a hole into her body. It caused a tingling sensation to travel through her being.

She tugged and pulled slightly at her bud, moans escaping her mouth every time she did. Her other hand ventured up to her other breasts and began the same treatment for her other breast. She whimpered as a hard tug sent a shock of bliss through her system. She pulled even harder at her tips, twisting them even more. Her thighs rubbed themselves together, her excitement beginning to leak down her legs.

Naruto was sure that in all his life, he has never seen a more erotic image. The sight of his sweet, innocent girlfriend spread out on the bed, touching and caressing her soft skin nearly brought him to his knees. Her eyes were closed; her cheeks were flushed in absolute delight. Her thighs rubbed together, desperate for some kind of friction. The temperature of the room increased slightly for the blonde. A burning heat crashed through his body. The bulge in his sweatpants grew as excitement spread from vein to vein.

His eyes hooded as one had left her breasts and traveled slowly, teasingly down to her stomach. Her legs spread apart, revealing her moist flower to his lust filled eyes. She was absolutely bare, not a spot of hair could be found covering her crotch area. Her lips were dripping liquid; she was so pink and so juicy. A picture of wonder for him.

Hinata was lost. She was in a different world as her feelings snowballed out of control. There was a voice in her head warning her to stop herself, that this wasn't decent, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get rid of the ache between her legs.

The lower her hand moved, the louder the voice got. She was so close to her sacred temple, just inches away…

"I-I can't do this!" Hinata snapped her legs shut as she sat up straight, covering her chest with both of her arms.

She just couldn't touch herself knowing that Naruto was just standing there, watching her.

Naruto was snapped out of his trance by her nervous actions.

"Huh? But why not?" Naruto whined without thinking. He was really enjoying the show!

"B-Because…" Hinata allowed her gaze to reach his pants, where his erection jutted out proudly through his sweatpants.

He had gotten excited because of her! She blushed a deeper shade of red and rubbed her thighs together a little more.

Naruto noticed where her gaze was and placed a hand over the area, trying to block her view. It was his turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I mean it's ok! If you wanna stop, I understand…." He trailed off.

Hinata bit her lips in thought. She was a borderline nervous wreck, that's for sure, but she didn't want to give up that easily. She spent 2 hours talking to herself in the mirror, trying to convince herself that there was nothing to worry about.

Now here she was chickening out despite all the motivational speeches she had given to herself.

She wouldn't allow things to end this way. She would make it through this!

"M-maybe," She started, "if you d-did it t-to." Hinata suggested quietly.

"Huh? B-but I thought I was gonna do it after you?" Naruto was confused.

"W-well,I-I mean if y-you, t-t-t-touched y-yourself w-with me?" She explained softly, her gaze dropping to the sheets, studying their design.

"O-oh. You mean at the s-same time?" Naruto felt the heat radiating from his body.

"Are you sure?" He questioned her nervously. He didn't know if he could pull through with that…..

"Y-yeah. I-I mean, I-I don't' think I'd b-be so n-nervous s-so…." Hinata felt mortified that she was asking her long time love to pleasure himself as she did the same.

"O-okay." Naruto inhaled a deep breath of air.

He slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing the toned and muscled body that laid underneath the shirt. He threw his shirt in a corner of his room, near the laundry basket. He took another breath before sliding off his sweat pants. He kicked them to the same corner as his shirt.

He stood up straight, he was as nervous as he was the first time he was completely naked in front of her. His erection jutted out proudly. It hardened even further when her eyes ate it up. It was sticking out of a small bush of unruly blonde hair. It was around 9 inches long, not too big, and definitely not small. There were veins running up and down his length. His head was purpling, a bit of precum oozed out.

Hinata panted slightly. It was just so masculine, so strong looking, and just so….him.

A rush of pride swelled over her. It boosted her self esteem to know that he was like this because of her. And all he did was watch her!

Naruto coughed a bit. He wrapped his hand around the base of his erection.

"So, umm, could you start so I have something to…you know…" Naruto requested awkwardly. He couldn't believe he was doing this!

"O-oh, yeah."

Hinata delicately re-spread her legs. She kept her gaze glued to Naruto's crotch as he slowly stroked himself.

Her hand traveled back down her stomach, his hand increased the pace slightly. Hinata's hand reached her slit. She ran her hand up and down it, collecting juices. She pressed down on her slit, moaning as she added pressure.

The room was getting warmer Hinata noted dutifully. She used her other hand to spread open her lips she dipped one finger inside her clenching hole. She only allowed her knuckle to reach inside, before she pulled out and plunged back in. She nearly arched her back at the feeling.

Naruto was trapped by what he was seeing and feeling. He carefully stroked his flesh, watching as his girl repeatedly plunged her finger into her tiny, warm, wet hole. He took note of the fact that she thrusted her finger into her body at a slight angle, like she was aiming for something. He gripped his throbbing erection tighter and stroked it swiftly.

She slipped another finger inside of herself. She moaned, her back did an arch off of the bed. The sight of her man pleasuring himself to her actions gave her the best thrill of her life. She carefully observed his movements he seemed to grip himself tighter at the base, and he twisted his hand slightly when he got to his head.

She pressed down on her clit, moving it in firm circles. The, she pinched it.

"Ah!" A short scream of pleasure came from her mouth.

Her movements became rougher; her fingers piercing inside of her at a furious pace, Naruto matched her movements.

"Shit." He grunted. He now found the most erotic image ever. The sight of Hinata on the bed, thrusting her fingers deep inside of her core. There wasn't a hint of embarrassment or modesty in her movements, just pure lust.

He could smell how aroused she was just from where he was standing. His hand moved faster as a result. He was getting off on everything about this; her lack of inhibitions, and her absolute pleasure at watching him commit this lewd act. His other hand reached over and cupped his sac. He carefully massaged his balls, cupping them and gently squeezing them.

He grunted in pleasure as he felt a tightening in his lower abdomen, like a spring ready to snap.

"Fuck Hinata." He grunted out. "You're so sexy…."

Hinata moaned. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to that special release. Naruto's words and actions only brought her closer and closer to this satisfaction.

The room was on fire for both of them. A scorching inferno threatened to burn both of them to a crisp, and they welcomed it with open arms. A light sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies. The room was filled with their moans, sighs and grunts of pure ecstasy. They were both on the edge, waiting to fall over in a deep abyss of absolute bliss. But their eyes never left the other persons ministrations.

"N-Naruto, aah!" Hinata called out in rapture. She was close, he could see that. Her movements were becoming more and more frantic, her back arching off the mattress more and more. She was desperate to reach her orgasm, and so was he.

He was so hard, it was nearly painful. Precum was oozing steadily from his tip. It felt so amazing, he couldn't believe that they've never tried anything like this before!

"Hinata," his voice was rough, he was so close. _So _close. "Come with me." He wanted to finish with her, to reach that special place with her right next to him.

The coil inside of her snapped at his words. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as a drawn out cry of "Narutoooo!" Filled the air.

The inferno burst deep inside of her. Her whole body was burning in the most pleasurable way. She never felt anything close to this before, it was incredible. The fire raved and consumed her entire being, caressing her gently yet at the same time constricting her. Hinata now knew why the other girls were always so excited when speaking of the big "O".

Naruto wasn't far behind on his orgasm. He came seconds after her, the sight of her eyes rolling in the back of her head, and watching her juices pour out of her beautiful snatch was enough to push him over the edge.

"Hinata!" He moaned out as he came.

Long jets of cum shot out of his tip and onto the bed, mixing with her juices. He felt complete rapture pass over him. It was a fierce whirlwind of pleasure that picked him up and carried him away. It whipped and lashed out at him, but at the same time it gently touched him, filling his body with a warm sensation from his head to his toes.

Hinata lied limply on the bed, panting harshly. Her breasts were rising and falling with each inhalation. Naruto was in no better condition, he was leaning his full weight on the wall, sliding down slowly. They were both utterly exhausted; their climax took a lot out of them.

Even though they were tired, and even though their muscles ached slightly, they could both agree on one thing; that was the most erotic thing ever. And they loved it.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I would once again like to thank my two friends for editing! Please check out my other stories if you have the time, and remember to read and review!**

**Tootles!**


End file.
